


let me be your typewriter tonight

by sunset_oasis



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, coworkers with benefits, i ... might have a new OTP i can't believe myself, repeated mentions of Esme because Geraldine is a fangirl (like me), typewriter dirty talk????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re good with your fingers after seeing how fast you churn out lies on that typewriter of yours.”





	let me be your typewriter tonight

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE/ATWQ

 

Moxie Mallahan wasn’t exactly Geraldine’s type, or so Geraldine told herself.

And yet her gaze lingered.

From Moxie’s blonde curls that fell on top of her shoulders as her head bent forwards toward the typewriter, to her sharp blue gaze behind the rimmed glasses. A simple suit, typical journalist wear.

The thing about Moxie, was that she was naturally more attractive than average, Geraldine thought. Like, not extremely sexy or gorgeous even without makeup on, but definitely easy to catch people’s attention if she would put just a little _effort_ in doing so – like, abandon her current glasses for an _in_ ner pair, dress more prettily, etc.  But no, she just seemed plenty unaware of her potential and continued to let it waste away, focusing solely on trying to record the world’s injustice, as if they could help solve anything by recording it.

If even women like Esme Squalor, literal goddess in Geraldine’s mind, the prettiest and sexiest woman in the whole city, needed to make efforts in keeping up with the latest fashion and making sure she constantly looked gorgeous, then Geraldine couldn’t quite get how other people could be so – _uncaring_ – of their own appearances.

It infuriated Geraldine.

She knew she shouldn’t care.  There were more important things – and more important people, like the city’s sixth most important financial advisor – to focus on than Moxie Mallahan, and yet it irked her constantly.  Like an itch she was trying to ignore, trying not to acknowledge exist.  But if she reached to scratch it, it would seem like she was admitting some kind of defeat and Geraldine couldn’t have that, couldn’t admit to herself what Moxie’s presence was doing to her sanity.

Geraldine wanted to tear her plain suit apart.  And maybe replace it with one of the innest fashion, like the bright red dress that just came out last week, she told herself.  Another part of her mind – the traitorous part – supplied, _maybe you don’t want to replace that suit with something less atrocious, maybe you just wanted to tear it open and fuck her on top of her typewriter._

Geraldine stopped suddenly, unsure of where that thought even came from.  After all, Moxie Mallahan wasn’t her type – far, far from it.  And _yet_ –

“You’re staring,” Moxie commented. “Have been for the past twenty minutes, actually.”

Geraldine blinked.  Moxie’s lips quirked up sardonically, looking deliciously bitable for a startling second.  “I am a journalist, and one quite observant of what’s happening around me.”

That was probably a jab, but Geraldine didn’t care.  She’d heard worse.

“So, what do you want?” Moxie continued.

 _Huh, not THAT observant then_ , Geraldine thought.  She was not ready to dive into her complex feelings about Moxie’s fashion choices, but there were still quite a few things she knew how to articulate in these kind of situations.

“I know you’ve never liked me,” Geraldine began easily. “And that’s fine.  I’ve never liked you much either.  But life could get awfully tedious, always stuck in the office trying to meet another deadline, or out there chasing famous people to interview.  Almost no time to develop a romance after work.  So … I’ve got a proposal.”

Moxie raised her eyebrow as Geraldine talked, and she once again lamented how the blonde had such perfect facial features yet seemed largely unaware. “I’m listening,” Moxie drawled, her eyes darkening slightly.

 

* * *

 

It was a bit of a blur after that.  Things took off in a high speed. Moxie agreeing to her proposal in a faster speed than Geraldine previously would’ve guessed.  Locking the doors of the office and drawing up the curtains.  Paperwork pushed over to the other side of the table.  Finally getting that eyesore piece of suit out of the way.

“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re good with your fingers after seeing how fast you churn out lies on that typewriter of yours,” Moxie said breathlessly, slightly sneering.

“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re so in love with typewriters that you could manage to find a way to bring them up during sex,” Geraldine bit back as she started to work another finger in.  Moxie’s breath hitched a little as she let out a sharp laugh.  In this proximity, Geraldine could feel Moxie’s body tensed up as her second finger slid in, and her own abdomen hardening in anticipation. “Like that?”

“Like what?  Being your typewriter practice?” Moxie panted, her hands reaching out, grasping at Geraldine’s tied up hair.

“My typewriter doesn’t sound as good as you with my fingers across it,” Geraldine murmured, enjoying the sensation as Moxie pulled on her hair with slight force.

“Is that,” Moxie gasped as she clenched around Geraldine’s fingers, “a compliment?”

Geraldine felt a smile crept up her cheeks, as she leant in to whisper against Moxie’s ear, her lips brushing over the blonde curls on the way. “Nah,” she said huskily, “just a fact.”

“Must feel … unfamiliar … for you then,” Moxie retorted, gasping for breath.

“Hush, blondie,” Geraldine’s lips twitched. “Want to – know another fact?”  She slowly slid her fingers out and watched Moxie’s eyes widened slightly, and Geraldine started to bend down.

“What?”

“I’ve never licked my typewriter open either.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://penultimatesugarbowl.tumblr.com)


End file.
